The Heaven Partner
by yongie13
Summary: Masalah yang ditimbulkan seorang putri kerajaan menyebabkan penerus bangsawan kerajaan kabur melintasi gerbang/kali ini Ryeowook harus bertanggung jawab akan hal itu/ia bertemu dengan salah satu manusia langit yang dicarinya/Ryeowook merasa sesak padahal ia berada begitu dekat dengan Yesung/sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?/YeWook GS/Chapter2/Yongie
1. prolog

**The Heaven Partner**

**(Prolog)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

"Tuan putri tidak ada!"

"Mereka kabur!"

"Cepatlah kesana~" perintah seorang pengawal kepada beberapa bawahannya.

"Sial! Kemana mereka semua!"

Seseorang melintas di pinggir jalanan SM Town. Pemuda tampan itu menatap bingung pada beberapa pengawal kerajaan yang tiba-tiba berlari seolah mencari sesuatu. Bukan hanya satu tapi cukup banyak orang yang dicarinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sergahnya menghentikan langkah seorang pengawal.

"Mereka kabur! Tidak ada yang tahu dimana. Semua pangeran dan putri menghilang dari ruangan!"

Setelahnya pengawal itu kemudian bergegas pergi.

_"Apa yang mereka pikirkan."_

Kemudian langkahnya semakin cepat memasuki gerbang istana. Berjalan melintasi bagian belakang yang kini sedang ditinggalkan penjaganya, mereka punya pekerjaan lain saat ini. Jemari-jemari mungilnya kemudian menarik besi yang terpasang pada tanah. Sebuah pintu rahasia yang begitu berat sedikit karat dan terlihat tua.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap itu. Hanya beberapa saat kemudian tiba pada ruangan yang penuh dengan pencahayaan.

Sepi! Ruangan itu memang selalu sepi tapi setidaknya ia menemukan pemimpin kerajaan yang menatap keluar jendela.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Aku menang!"_

Seorang _yeoja_ manis menurunkan tuas logam yang ukurannya lebih tinggi darinya setelah memukul seorang penjaga gerbang.

Yahh seorang putri kerajaan kini membuka pintu gerbang keluar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya membuat beberapa orang yang sudah siap di depan gerbang kini melompat keluar.

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang penuh amarah itu. Sedang yang di tanya hanya menunduk dan sesekali memaksa membuka matanya untuk mengintip sekitarnya. Tiga orang penasehat kerajaan juga berkumpul. Ia di sidang langsung oleh lima orang. Hanya satu perempuan cantik saja yang masih tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Umma_~" lirihnya pelan. "Hiks~" sebuah isakan kemudian keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau harus bisa pertanggung jawabkan masalah ini."

Seorang penasehat kerajaan yang terlihat dengan rambut putih dan juga jubah putih bersihnya kini sedikit membuka suara. Ia berdiri cukup jauh dari si pembuat masalah besar itu. "Tuan putri sudah menyebabkan masalah."

"Ia harus menerima hukumannya. Untuk itu kau harus bertanggung jawab," penasehat lainnya menyambung membuat pelaku pembuat masalah semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau temukan mereka dan bawa kembali ke sini. Setelah itu Raja harus menyerahkan tuan putri pada pangeran. Dengan begitu sebuah pernikahan akan mendewasakannya menjadi seorang Ratu."

"Heoh? Yakk Tuan penasehat! Kau bercanda?"

"Hukuman untuk pembuat masalah yang berteriak pada penasehat..."

"Aku mengerti~" suaranya terdengar lirih. Setetes liquid bening mengalir begitu saja. Ia tidak mau menambah hukumannya.

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

Pagi itu cuaca Seoul sedikit dingin. Seorang _namja_ tampan mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Ini tahun tersibuknya, ia harus menyelesaikan berbagai tugas akhir agar bisa lulus dari sana kemudian memulai pekerjaan baru.

Dugh

Kakinya seperti menabrak sesuatu ketika baru melangkah keluar dari pintu apartemennya.

"_Mwo? Yak! Nuguya?"_ tanyanya sedikit bingung saat menyadari seorang _yeoja_ manis terbungkus kain hampir sama seperti seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan kemudian dibalut dengan kain untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu kemudian berjongkok dan menggoyang tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Rambutnya ikal, kulit jemarinya yang terlihat dari luar kain putih bersih.

"Hayy! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan mengguncang tubuh _yeoja_ itu.

"Eughh~" lenguhnya pelan karena tidurnya terganggu oleh guncangan seseorang.

"Akhh aku harus!" _yeoja_ itu panik dan berniat segera berdiri.

"Yakk!" _namja_ tampan itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi _yeoja_ yang baru dilihatnya. _Yeoja_ itu tidak menggunakan pakaian, tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih bersih dan hanya dilapisi dengan kain lebar. Saat _yeoja_ itu terbangun dan kaget ia tidak sengaja membuka kain yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Hey~" panggil _yeoja_ itu memandang aneh _namja_ di depannya. "Aku kedinginan."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Bagaimana sekarang? Sebenarnya kau sedang apa di depan apartemenku?"

_Namja_ tampan itu membawa masuk _yeoja_ manis itu dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tamu. Memberinya selimut yang lebih lebar untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari _yeoja_ manis itu. Kini ia menatap bingung pada _namja_ yang sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Akhh _yeobseyo_? Siwon_-ah..._ Aku tidak bisa datang sekarang. Tolong kau urus hmm?"

"_Anio..._ Aku ada urusan penting. Sekali lagi aku minta tolong padamu. Aku akan datang terlambat. _Gomawoyo!"_

Setelah _namja_ itu memutus panggilannya ia duduk di hadapan _yeoja_ manis yang masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan kain dan juga selimut. Sepasang coklat caramel miliknya menatap lekat _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya _namja_ itu saat _yeoja_ manis itu trus menatap bagian dadanya. Hanya sebuah gelengan pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Bisakah kau pinjamkan aku pakaian? Aku harus pergi mencari seseorang!" lirihnya memohon pada sang _namja_.

Tanpa menjawab _namja_ tampan itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka kemudian keluar dengan membawa kemeja dan juga celana jeans. "Pakailah. Ini pakaian terkecil yang kupunya," ucapnya menyerahkan sepasang pakaian pada _yeoja_ manis itu. Ia mengambilnya kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hanya butuh beberapa saat kemudian keluar hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia seperti anak hamster lucu yang tengah di bungkus kain tanpa motif.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan. Aku akan segera membayar kebaikan tuan~" ucap _yeoja_ manis itu kemudian melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan _namja_ tampan yang kini mencari tas ranselnya, ia juga harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang sudah ditundanya beberapa menit.

"Akhh ya Tuhan~ apa yang terjadi, kenapa sakit sekali," rintih _namja_ tampan itu memegang bagian dadanya.

"Yakk! Apa-apaan ini!" dari luar pintu apartemen juga terdengar suara _yeoja_ manis yang baru melangkah keluar berteriak menahan sakit. Teriakannya juga diikuti dengan sebuah umpatan.

"Akhhh! Mereka benar-benar gila apa!"

Mendengar teriakan _yeoja_ itu, walau dalam keadaan sakit _namja_ tampan itu kemudian mencoba melangkah keluar. Perlahan sakitnya hilang dan tidak ada rasa apapun lagi. Diliriknya _yeoja_ itu juga merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya.

"Bisakah jangan jauh dariku?" lirih _yeoja_ manis itu yang masih terduduk di lantai apartemen dan menarik jeans yang digunakan _namja_ tampan itu.

Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ itu memberitahu namanya. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan penasehat kerjaan padanya sebelum ia tiba di depan apartemen _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu. Yesung, itu nama panggilannya.

Ia akan melihat seseorang saat sadar. Dan setelahnya akan ada ikatan di antara mereka. Sebuah ikatan yang disatukan dengan benang transparan yang menghubungkan tubuh mereka. Kalau berada dalam jarak yang jauh maka benang yang memiliki ukuran itu akan saling tarik menarik dan mengakibatkan rasa sakit pada keduanya. Hal ini agar Ryeowook tidak melepaskan tanggung jawabnya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan masalah yang dibuatnya atau ia akan terikat selamanya. Benang itu akan di lepas saat ia kembali ke kerajaannya.

Ryeowook mencoba menjelaskannya pada Yesung. Awalnya _namja_ tampan itu tidak percaya dan berniat meninggalkan Ryeowook karena ia sudah benar-benar terlambat. Namun dalam keadaan jauh kembali rasa sakit itu seolah ingin melepaskan jantungnya.

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

Seorang putri dari SM Town telah menimbulkan sebuah masalah yang mengakibatkan kaburnya beberapa pangeran dan putri kerajaan saat mereka harusnya berkumpul dalam acara tahunan kota.

Pintu gerbang langit yang menghubungkan dengan Bumi telah dibuka dan mereka kabur ke dunia bawah. Tidak ada yang boleh melewati gerbang itu apalagi mereka yang masih terlalu suci. Hanya beberapa petinggi langit yang boleh melintas di sana.

Ia sudah membuat masalah dan harus menerima hukumannya.

Dengan bantuan dari Yesung, Ryeowook harus bisa membawa kembali semuanya. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang harus sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya dan seorang putri kerajaan yang harus sibuk berkeliling kota untuk menemukan para penerus bangsawan kerajaan. Mereka punya urusan masing-masing yang harus diselesaikan. Berbeda tujuan namun harus satu jalan. Masa sulit akan dihadapi keduanya dalam jarak yang dekat.

_Rasa sakit itu seperti apa?_

_Apa bisa hilang hanya berada dekat denganmu?_

_Apa aku boleh berkeluh kesah?_

_"Bijaksanalah. Kau tidak sendirian, kau bertenaga, kuat dan kau terang. Bahkan kau terlalu bersinar."_

**Perjalanan ini dimulai dengan satu langkah.**

**#Yongie**

* * *

TBC

* * *

Start 1st chapter.

Masih prolog. Aku akan fokus pada cerita ini. Aku berharap kalian menyukainya nanti ^^ di review oke.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	2. Chapter 01

**The Heaven Partner**

**Chapter 1**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Isshh~"

Yesung mendesis pelan menatap _yeoja_ mungil di hadapannya kini. _Yeoja_ yang beberapa jam lalu membuatnya terpaksa membatalkan janji untuk menemui narasumber dalam menyelesaikan proposal miliknya. Ini adalah tahun-tahun terakhirnya untuk berkesempatan meraih gelar pendidikkan di salah satu universitas terbaik yang ada di Seoul.

Yesung menuangkan secangkir susu hangat dan meletakan di hadapan Ryeowook. Ia meminta penjelasan dan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan urusan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya saat ini punya hal yang harus diurus seorang diri dan bukannya saling menyusahkan seperti ini. Bagi Yesung, kehadiran Ryeowook benar-benar mengacaukan agenda kerjanya. Ia harus mengatur ulang lagi kegiatannya karena kehadiran _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Katakan sesuatu Ryeowook-_ssi_," pinta Yesung kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah ke sembilan kali ia bertanya tentang penyelesaiannya dan Ryeowook tak kunjung memberikan masukkan.

Sederhananya Ryeowook tidak tertarik bicara dengan manusia walaupun wujudnya saat ini sebenarnya setengah manusia.

Setengah manusia?

Ingatlah dia manusia langit. Bagian punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap putih bersih. Yahh dia manusia langit. Dia bukan berasal dari bumi ini. Dia seorang putri kerajaan langit.

SM Town. Tepatnya sebuah negri langit. Tapi penduduk mengatakan itu adalah sebuah kota yang ada di langit dengan sistem kerajaan. Sebuah kerajaan berdiri dengan megahnya di tengah-tengah kota, SM Town memiliki beberapa keluarga bangsawan kerajaan. Mereka masih memiliki hubungan dengan anggota kerajaan. Kemudian terdapat tiga keluarga penasehat yang telah berjasa dalam sebuah peperangan yang beralangsung berabad-abad lamanya. Ryeowook merupakan keturunan asli kerajaan SM Town. Camomile, Raja saat ini hanya memiliki seorang putri. Tidak ada pangeran yang akan bisa menggantikan posisinya nanti. Ia hanya memiliki seorang anak dari ratu dan itu adalah seorang_ yeoja._

Ingatkah kalian pada hukuman yang dikatakan seorang penasehat sebelum tuan putri itu ditugaskan ke Bumi? Dia akan menikah dengan seseorang nantinya. Tentu saja sebuah peraturan telah berlangsung lama. Peraturan itu berisikan bahwa tuan putri akan menikah dengan seorang keturunan keluarga penasehat. Orang itu hanya beberapa masa dari Ryeowook. Dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan keluarga penasehat karena satu alasan, Ryeowook masih ingat kejadian saat ia masih kecil dulu. Peliharaannya... Dan juga kekesalannya. Tapi mereka manusia langit di larang untuk saling membenci sehingga Ryeowook memilih tidak berhubungan sementara waktu untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya itu.

SM Town memiliki beberapa kota kecil dimana keluarga bangsawan biasa dan rakyat tersebar. Juga beberapa keluarga bangsawan kerajaan yang memilih menetap di kota-kota kecil itu.

Dan kejadian beberapa waktu terjadi saat pesta pertemuan keluarga kerajaan dan keluarga bangsawan kerajaan.

"Siapa yang bisa membuka gerbang langit maka dia pemenangnya dan berhak menyuruh melakukan apa saja."

Saat seorang laki-laki mengatakan itu. Rambutnya ikal dan umur mereka saat itu hanya berjarak beberapa bulan. Bocah laki-laki mengatakan itu pada beberapa temannya yang ikut dalam pesta. Itu terjadi sudah cukup lama dan karena masih kecil mereka tidak bisa menembus ruang kendali kerajaan. Itu saat pertama Ryeowook menghadiri pesta pertemuan keluarga kerajaan dan dengan penerus bangsawan kerajaan.

Kemudian...

"Kau masih ingat janji yang kau ucapkan. Aku akan melakukannya tahun ini. Kalau aku berhasil maka kalian harus melakukan apa saja permintaanku."

"Tapi kalau kau berhasil aku ingin berkeliling ke Bumi terdahulu. Aku sering melihat keluarga penasehat kerjaan akan selalu kembali dari Bumi dengan wajah yang ceria. Aku penasaran dengan Bumi itu," seorang putra bangsawan kerajaan meminta.

Kedua percakapan itu terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Dan pemenangnya adalah Ryeowook. Putri tunggal raja saat ini. Tanpa di sadarinya saat membuka gerbang semua keturunan itu kabur. Ia yang masih di ruang kendali tidak sempat keluar dan tertahan.

Setelah itu semua kembali pada hukuman yang harus di jalankannya. Seorang diri.

Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu. Gerbang langit hanya bisa dilewati oleh keluarga penasehat kerajaan dan juga Raja serta Ratu. Selain itu tidak ada yang boleh melintas terkecuali memang benar-benar tugas. Seperti yang di alami Ryeowook saat ini. Ia belum menjadi seorang Ratu dan dilarang, tapi karena tugas atas hukuman ia bukan hanya melintas melainkan menetap di Bumi.

"Ngh~ Apa kau bisa menghilangkan sayapmu itu?"

Kembali lagi pada saat ini. Jemari telunjuk Yesung mengarah pada sepasang sayap berbulu putih yang sejak ia menyadarinya benda itu terus saja bergerak mengepak dengan pelan.

Melihat itu Ryeowook melirik sayap di belakangnya, ukuran benda itu tidak terlalu lebar. Hanya saja bisa memanjang ke samping bukannya ke bawah. Ia sudah merobek kemeja Yesung karena benda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya," lirih Ryeowook pelan. Ia mengamati susu cair yang beberapa saat lalu di tuangkan Yesung untuknya.

"Minumlah kalau kau mau," ucap Yesung mendorong gelas bening itu kembali mendekati Ryowook. "Hahh~ bagaimana kita keluar dan mencari manusia langit lainnya kalau kau berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menghinaku?" Ryeowook sedikit berteriak memotong ucapan Yesung yang menopang kepala besarnya dengan jemari-jemari mungilnya.

"Hei~ aku hanya berkata jujur. Semua orang akan menatap aneh pada kita nantinya!" ucap Yesung sedikit menekan tiap katanya.

Ryeowook hanya melirik _namja_ yang duduk di hadapannya. Memperhatikan Yesung yang masih meneliti tiap inchi tubuhnya. Mata coklat caramel Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangan Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu kini berdiri kemudian mengambil karet dan menguncir rabut ikal Ryeowook, terasa begitu lembut. Rambut itu tidaklah terlalu panjang. Jemari mungilnya menopang di pundak tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Sedang _yeoja_ manis itu hanya diam diperlaukan seperti itu.

"Ingatlah sesuatu. Aku tidak mau keluar kalau kau berpenampilan seperti ini," bisik Yesung yang menundukkan kepalanya memposisikan bibir kisable miliknya tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Dan hal itu membuat pemilik telinga sedikit mengendikkan bahunya karena udara hangat yang menerpa kulit putih bersihnya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" lirih Ryeowook pelan. Ia sedikit gugup kalau _namja_ itu kini bersikap begitu lembut padanya.

Mendengar itu Yesung sedikit berfikir. "Kalau di potong?"

"Yakk!" Ryeowook tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak.

Dugh

Kepala mungil _yeoja_ itu tepat menabrak dagu Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"_Aigoo~ Appo_~" lirih Yesung sembari memegang bagian dagunya. Sepertinya bagian dalam mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan itu. Dia hanya melirik _namja_ itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Cukup lama Ryeowook tidak mendapat respon dari Yesung yang masih memegangi dagunya. _Yeoja_ manis itu mulai terlihat bingung membuatnya menaikkan satu alis. Jemari lentiknya menarik tangan Yesung untuk membiarkannya dapat melihat seberapa besar luka yang di dapat korbannya itu.

"Tuan~" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Sedikit perasaan bersalah membuat suaranya yang beberapa waktu lalu meninggi kini terdengar begitu lembut. Mungkinkah suara malaikat juga selembut manusia langit?

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menyingkirkan tangan Yesung yang satunya. "Tuan."

"Sakit~" lirih Yesung kemudian memilih duduk di tempat yang Ryeowook beberapa saat lalu. _Namja_ tampan itu meringis dan memilih tidak bicara. Saat akan menggerakkan bibirnya rasa perih menjalar di wajahnya. "Maaf~" ucap Ryeowook pelan. Ia segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibir Yesung. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar sekalipun ia menyesal melakukan itu.

"Aww..."

Hanya sebuah rintihan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Yesung. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini ia dapat melihat wajah mungil Ryeowook seutuhnya. Bibir kecil, hidungnya mungil, sepasang coklat caramel cerah, kedua gelembung di sisi pipinya dan lesung pipi yang terlihat ketika ia bicara terdapat di bagian kanan wajahnya. Lekuk wajahnya yang begitu sempurna sebagai seorang manusia. Sepasang sayap yang masih bergerak pelan di punggungnya. Perlahan sayap itu terlihat menutup kemudian ukurannya mengecil.

"Sayapmu~" lirih Yesung begitu pelan. Ia tahu Ryeowook tidak mendengarkannya namun arah jemari telunjuknya membuat Ryeowook menyadari itu dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasakan sayap itu masih ada hanya saja ukurannya mengecil kemudian tidak terlihat.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Yesung menulis sesuatu di kertas kemudian memberikannya pada Ryeowook meminta _yeoja_ manis itu membacanya.

_"Mungkin kalau kau bersikap lembut dia tidak terlihat~"_

Sebelah alisnya untuk kesekian kali kini kembali terangkat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya membuat beberapa kerutan di keningnya dan mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Yakk! Kau mau bilang...~"

Slap

Sepasang sayap itu muncul lagi membuat Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya. Yesung mengabbil kertas kemudian menulis kembali.

_"Aku benar kan? Jadi bersikap lembutlah layaknya seorang manusia."_

Ryeowook menatap Yesung kesal namun ia menarik nafasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya. "Baiklah~" lirihnya pelan dan perlahan sayap itu kembali mengecil dan tertutupi oleh kemeja yang di pakai Ryeowook. Namun sobekan kemeja itu masih terlihat. Sayap itu tidak hilang hanya saja bentuknya benar-benar mengecil sebesar ibu jari. Seolah ada dua ibu jadi yang tertutupi di sana. Yang suatu waktu bisa membesar karena menyesuaikan dengan sikap Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Drrrttttt drrrrtttt

Panggilan masuk pada ponsel Yesung mmebuat _namja_ tampan yang baru beberapa waktu mengganti pakaiannya setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya melihat siapa yang menghubungi saat ini.

_Choi Siwon_

"Yeobseyo? _Waeyo _Siwon_-ah_?" tanya Yesung setelah meletakkan gagang ponsel di telinga kirinya saat tangan kanannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitam miliknya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak datang?"_

"Aigoo~ aku benar-benar melupakannya. Ahhh~ maaf Siwon-_ah,_" bisik Yesung pelan. Ia baru ingat hari ini harusnya ia bersama Siwon pergi menemui narasumber penelitiannya. Dan karena harus mengurus Ryewoook ia jadi melupakan hal penting itu.

_"Besok temui aku di Black caffee. Kita bicarakan data yang kudapat hari ini."_

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu Siwon-_ah._"

Yesung memutus panggilannya dan meletakkan ponsel berwarna merah itu di nakas dekat sofa tempatnya sedang duduk. Sepasang obsidian kembar miliknya melirik Ryeowook yang masih memakai pakaiannya. Kemeja berwarna putih polos yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya mampu menutupi sebagian tubuh mungilnya. Saat ini _yeoja_ itu menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Nafasnya begitu teratur.

Ini sudah malam dan Yesung baru ingat Ryeowook tidak makan saat beberapa jam lalu ia makan malam sendirian. _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya melirik potongan cake berukuran kecil di dalam kulkas milik Yesung tanpa mencobanya.

Cukup lama Yesung hanya duduk di dekatnya. Ia mengganti beberapa channel TV dan sesekali melirik Ryeowook memastikan _yeoja_ di sebelahnya itu tidak terganggu oleh kegiatannya.

"Hahh~ akan merepotkan kalau tinggal bersamamu."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hng?" Ryeowook hanya menoleh ke kanan menatap Yesung yang memasuki dapur. _Namja_ tampan itu baru saja bangun dengan rambut yang masih berantakan, tapi setidaknya ia baru sudah menggosok giginya. _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya menatap Yesung secara intens hingga _namja_ itu duduk di dekatnya. Yesung mengambil dua roti dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin panggang roti.

"Kau mengggunakan sikat gigiku?"

Suara Yesung memang terdengar pelan namun Ryeowook masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia kembali melirik Yesung sebentar sebelum menghela nafasnya. Ryeowook memperhatikan pakaian yang di pakainya. Hanya merasa tidak nyaman pada apa yang dipakainya membuat Ryeowook malas menjawab pertanyaan Yesung beberapa detik lalu. _Namja_ tampan itu memperhatikan gerak jemari Ryeowook. Jemari lentiknya menarik-narik ujung kemeja untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya.

"Nanti kubelikan pakaian yang cocok untukmu. Makanah ini," ucapnya mengambil roti yang sudah matang dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook. Ia hanya menggeleng kemudian menopang dagunya.

"Dimana?"

"Hmm?"

"Membelinya di mana?"

"Ada toko pakaian di dekat sini. Kau juga tidak mungkin bertemu dengan temanku menggunakan pakaian seperti ini."

"Bertemu temanmu?" Ryeowook melepaskan tanganya yang menopang dagu dan menatap Yesung meminta penjelasan. "Tapi kita harus mencari mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Aku harus bertemu dengan temanku. Karena kedatanganmu kemarin aku melewatkannya," jelas Yesung mulai memakan sarapannya yang sederhana. Ia hanya meneliti Ryeowook dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

"Dari kemarin kau tidak makan. Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Hanya sebuah gelengan pelan yang diterima Yesung sebagai kata tidak sebelum _yeoja_ manis itu mengacuhkannya kembali dengan menatap ke arah jendela apartemen Yesung. Gedung-gedung bertingkat terlihat saat gorden _creamy _itu dibuka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Suasananya sedikit berubah ketika keduanya harus berada dalam jarak tertentu yang menghubungkan tubuh keduanya. Melintasi beberapa manusia kemudian melewati jalanan kota untuk dapat sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Ryeowook menjadi bingung apa yang harus di ambilnya. Ia masih menggunakan kemeja Yesung dan dilapisi dengan matel coklat yang menutup sebagian tubuhnya. Yesung membayar sebuah karet berwarna hitam dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih melihat-lihat beberapa pakaian. _Yeoja_ itu tidak tahu apa yang harus di ambilnya. Ia berharap Yesung yang memilihkannya pakaian.

Jemari mungil Yesung meraih helaian rambut Ryeowook membuat pemiliknya berhenti berjalan dan sedikit terkejut karena gerakan yang dibuat Yesung. Namun dari kaca yang ada di hadapannya Ryeowook bisa melihat Yesung sedang mengatur helaian rambutnya dan mengikatnya menjadi satu. Wajah mungilnya terlihat dan menyisahkan beberapa helaian , leher jenjangnya terlihat begitu mulus. "Lebih baik dikuncir saja," bisiknya pelan.

Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan menarik _yeoja_ manis itu ke ruang ganti. Ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa pakaian untuk _yeoja_ manis itu. Kemudian memintanya mencoba.

Hanya mencoba beberapa kaos dan juga celana. Terakhir Ryeowook keluar dengan menggunakan_ hoodie_ berwarna hijau. Sedikit kebesaran membuat Yesung ingin menukarnya tapi Ryeowook bilang dia menyukainya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian segera membayar semua belanjaan mereka.

Siapa yang tahu Yesung mendapatkan uang itu dari mana. Mungkin saja ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha. Maka beruntunglah Ryeowook terikat bersama Yesung. Setidaknya kebutuhannya di Bumi ini bisa terpenuhi.

Saat ini mereka melangkah ke sebuah coffee shop setelah memebeli beberapa pakaian pribadi Ryeowook. Yesung harus menemui temannya bernama Siwon. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pergelangan Ryeowook. Sedang tangan kanannya membawa tas berisikan laptop dan juga beberapa kertas.

"Yesung-ah!" panggilan seorang pemuda tampan mengalihkan pandangan mereka. _Namja_ itu sedikit berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya meminta Yesung menghampirinya. Ia duduk di sudut cafe dengan sebuah _latte coffee_ yang tinggal setengah telah tersedia di atas mejanya bersamaan laptop yag terbuka menampilkan laman sebuah website.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa!" ucap Siwon dan sedikit menatap Ryeowook. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yesung bersama _yeoja_ yang belum dikenalnya. Ryeowook sudah menggunakan kaos yang seukuran dengannya namun masih membalut tubuhnya dengan mantel coklat milik Yesung. Udara kota Seoul saat ini memang sedikit dingin. Ia hanya tersenyum dan selalu mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Kalau ia dalam keadaan tidak stabil nanti sayapnya bisa saja keluar dan merobek pakaiannya lagi.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Siwon ketika keduanya sudah duduk.

"Akhhh Ryeowook... Ryeowook_-ah_ ini temanku Siwon."

Yesung memperkenal mereka. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mengabaikan jabatan tangan Siwon. Itu karena tangan kanannya masih di genggam oleh Yesung. Melihat itu Siwon segera menarik kembali tangannya, ia segera menawarkan keduanya mau memesan makanan apa kemudian ingin fokus pada pembahasannya dengan Yesung.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook yang sebelumnya menatap ruangan yang dibatasi dengan kaca untuk melihat dunia luar. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana para manusia itu berjalan, bicara, berpakaian, mengunyah makanan mereka, menyeruput minuman dan tersenyum pada temannya. "Wook," panggil Yesung kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya jujur. Yesung hanya mengangguk paham kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan.

Saat pelayan itu sudah tiba ia segera tersenyum meminta pesanannya. "Satu _ice cream cake_ dan satu _coffee latte_," pinta Yesung pada pelayan itu.

"Jadi Yesung-ah... Aku hanya mendapatkan sebagian data kecendrungan mereka memilih. Itu hanya sebagian saja. Kita harus kembali lagi ke sana tapi setelah bimbingan dengan dosen pembimbing."

Keduanya mulai sibuk pada beberapa berkas dan layar laptop. Pergelangan tangan yang sudah di lepas Yesung membuat Ryeowook menopang dagunya dan memperhatikan _namja_ tampan yang kini duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Karena di bagian dekat kaca mereka mendapatkan meja panjang dan juga kursi panjang yang saling berhadapan. Ia memperhatikan lekuk wajah Yesung. Sedikit chubby, mata sipit, bibir atas yang tipis dan bibir bawah yang sedikit tabal. Hidungnya mancung, rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan karena sejak beberapa menit lalu Yesung mulai mengacak rambutnya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu mulai kebingungan mengelolah data tugas akhirnya.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengambil tisu di atas meja dan mengelap wajah Yesung membuat pemilik wajah itu sedikit terkejut. "kau berkeringat," ucap Ryeowook pelan lalu menyerahkan tisu di tangannya agar Yesung mengelapnya sendiri. Sedang keduanya mengabaikan _namja_ tampan dengan marga Choi di depan mereka. Beruntunglah _namja_ itu kini sibuk dengan laptop miliknya.

Siwon mematikan laptopnya membuat Yesung menatapnya bingung. "Waeyo?"

"Sudah jam dua siang. Aku harus makan siang bersama Sungmin di rumah sakit," ucap Siwon cepat kemudian _namja_ tampan itu segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya. "Aku pergia duluan Yesung-ah, Ryeowook-ah," ucpanya pelan.

"Hati-hati... Titipkan salamku untuk sepupumu itu," ucap Yesung sedikit berteriak karena temannya itu sudah berjalan mendekati pintu keluar coffee shop.

"Sung-Min?"

"Itu sepupunya. Saudara dekatnya tapi marga mereka berbeda. Kasihan Sungmin sudah dua tahun ini di rawat di rumah sakit karena sakit yang di deritanya," ucap Yesung namun terdengar acuh. Ia baru saja akan kembali sibuk namun mengurungkan niatnya saat memperhatikan _ice cream cake_ yang dipesannya untuk Ryeowook tak disentuh sama sekali.

"Setidaknya cobalah _ice cream cake_ ini. Rasanya manis, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Yesung. Ia memperhatikan jemari Yesung yang mengambil sendok plastik di dalam mangk_uk ice cream cake _di hadapannya lalu mengarahkan sendok berisikan _ice cream vanilla _ke mulut Ryeowook. "Cobalah sedikit," ucapnya pelan dan terlihat meyakinnya.

_Yeoja_ manis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya membiarkan Yesung memasukkan makanan dingin dan manis itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ekspresi pertama yang dilihat Yesung dari wajah Ryeowook sangat lucu. _Yeoja_ bermata coklat caramel itu memejamkan matanya cepat ketika merasakan dingin di mulutnya. Ia mencoba menelan ice creamnya.

"Manis~"

Satu komentar Ryeowook tentang makanan di Bumi. Ice cream itu manis. Rasanya juga lembut saat meleleh di dalam mulut. Cake yang terasa halus dan sedikit ada rasa gurih di sana.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyukainya."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Manusia bumi dan manusia langit itu.

Hubungannya seperti apa?

_Ada praturan yang mengatur keduanya. _

_Saat waktunya manusia sepertimu pasti akan tahu aturan itu seperti apa._

Sinar matahari di bagian bumi kini telah mulai meredup dan tergantikan dengan angin hangat sore hari yang sedikit ramai dengan jalanan kota. Penuh dengan kendaraan dan juga manusia yang berjalan kaki.

"Kalau nanti kau sudah menemukan mereka. Bagaimana kau membawa mereka pulang? Dan lagi kalau mereka tidak mau bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Yesung yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamunya membuat Ryeowook melirik _namja_ tampan itu. Saat ini keduanya baru saja kembali ke apartemen dengan beberapa kantung belajaan yang belum dirapikan. Yesung hanya merasa lelah kalau harus menyusun semua itu. Melihat Yesung tidak melakukan apapun Ryeowook menjadi ikut tidak mau melakukan apapun. Ia duduk di ujung sofa tidak ingin berada terlalu dekat dengan _namja_ berkepala besar itu.

"Aku harus meminta mereka. Kalau lewat dari batas waktu maka hukumanku akan bertambah dan mereka juga akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat."

"Caranya?"

Ryeowook menatap _namja_ tampan di hadapannya karena ia sudah memotong perkataan yang belum selesai. "Aku akan memasangkan ini pada mereka. Perlahan mereka akan terhubung ke gerbang langit kembali. Kata _umma_ begitu," jelas Ryeowook sedikit memperlihatkan benda berwarna hijau yang diikatnya di lengan kananya. Benda itu seperti untaian tali namun bisa terlihat. Ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah dari pagi hingga sore mengikuti perjalanan Yesung. "Besok bantu aku mencari mereka." lirihnya pelan namun kedua matanya sudah mulai terpejam.

"Aku harus bertemu dosen pembimbingku~"

"Yakkk!"

Slappp

Sepasang sayap itu kemudian keluar. Baru beberapa jam ia menggunakan pakaian itu dan sudah robek dalam beberapa detik saja.

"..."

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena perbuatan Ryeowook itu. Sedang pelakukanya segera terbangun dan menghela nafasnya bosan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Bantulah aku Tuan~" pinta dengan nada yang lembut dan perlahan sayap itu mengecil kembali. _Yeoja_ manis itu menggeser tempat duduknya mendekati Yesung dan menggenggam jemari mungil milik Yesung.

Yesung yang dipinta seperti itu hanya menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah... Kita keliling kota sebentar kemudian ke kampusku lalu kita cari lagi."

Sebenarnya bagaimana mencari mereka. Apa harus melihat satu persatu. Atau harus mencari kerumunan orang karena bukankah manusia langit itu memiliki sayap yang aneh dan bisa saja manusia bumi yang pertama melihat itu sedikit bingung kemudian menciptakan kerumunan. Itu akan lebih mudah mencari mereka. Tapi kalau mereka bisa mengendalikan diri seperti Ryeowook itu akan sulit. Sama seperti mencari satu jarum di tumpukan jerami. Kalau mau di tekan akan terasa sakit nantinya. Kalau tidak di tekan akan lama menemukannya.

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

Pada sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Siwon masih berada di sana. Sejak siang hingga malam menjelang ia bersama adik Sungmin duduk di koridor rumah sakit. Di Seoul _yeoja_ manis itu tinggal bersama _namdongsaeng_nya.

Beberapa jam lalu Sungmin memuntahkan darah kental. Ia kembali di urus oleh dokter dan sampai saat ini para dokter itu masih berada dii ruangan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya seorang _namja_ berambut ikal trus saja berdiri di depan pintu dan memperhatikan sepupunya itu melalui cela pintu yang dilapisi kaca buram.

Siwon melangkah mendekati _namja_ yang hanya beberapa kali dilihatnya berkunjung ke tempat Sungmin. Ia menepuk pelan punggung _namja_ berambut ikal itu membuat korbannya menoleh.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kau teman Sungmin? Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu namamu."

"Hm Kyu... Kyuhyun. kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

Suara _namja_ berambut ikal itu sedikit parau. Terlihat sorot kesedihan dimatanya saat menatap ke dalam ruangan.

"Kyu... Sebaiknya kau menunggu dengan duduk. Sejak tadi kau hanya berdiri saja, kau akan lelah kalau seperti itu."

_Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu menuruti perkataan Siwon dan keduanya berjalan menuju bangku di koridor rumah sakit mendekati adik Sungmin yang terbaring da memejamkan matanya karena lelah seharian mengurusi kakaknya.

_Kyuhyun_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter pertama selesai. Masih tahap perkenalan ^^

Aku berharap kalian membacanya lalu menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak. Di Review oke ^^

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	3. Chapter 02

**The Heaven Partner**

**Chapter 2**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

Ryeowook lelah menahan kantuknya disaat Yesung kini masih sibuk di depan layar laptop miliknya dengan setumpuk kertas di dekatnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu beberapa kali memaksa matanya terbuka namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menutup matanya untuk beberapa menit kemudian memaksanya terbuka lagi. Berulang kali ia melakukan itu dalam dua jam terakhir.

Jam di dinding ruang tamu apartemen Yesung yang terbilang minimalis sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit menguap namun kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Merasa sesuatu yang berat menimpa pundaknya membuat Yesung menoleh ke belakang. Saat ini _namja_ tampan itu duduk di lantai dengan memposisikan laptopnya di atas meja. Tubuh Ryeowook terjatuh dari sofa dan menimpanya. _Yeoja_ manis itu kemudian menarik lengan Yesung lalu memeluknya seolah lengan berotot itu adalah sebuah guling. Tanpa membuka matanya Ryeowook masih bersender mencari kehangatan. Perlahan tubuh mungil terbalut selimut itu bergeser masuk dalam pelukan Yesung.

"_Aigoo_... Kenapa dia malah tidur."

Yesung terpaksa berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya. Ia menarik Ryeowook untuk berbaring di karpet dan membiarkan kepala _yeoja_ itu menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan. Yesung telah mengganti lengannya yang dipeluk Ryeowook dengan bantalan sofa. Ia menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Ryeowook hingga leher jenjang _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Manusia langit? Apa kalau kucium sayapmu itu bisa hilang? Hm.. Seperti di dongeng-dongeng saja~" gumam Yesung yang beberapa kali memandangi wajah lelap Ryeowook.

_Namja_ tampan itu kembali memperhatikan wajah mungil Ryeowook. Jemari mungilnya merapikan rambut Ryeowook yang begitu halus, kulit wajahnya yang begitu lembut, hidung sedikit mancung dengan kedua mata yang kini sedang terpejam dan bibir mungil yang sedikit memerah. Helaan nafas teratur berhembus dari hidung Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu menarik kedua kakinya kemudian merapatkan tangannya ke leher. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sudah hampir dua hari penuh Ryeowook berada di Bumi. Tidak satu manusia langitpun yang ditemuinya. Saat perayaan itu harusnya banyak penerus bangsawan kerajaan yang datang. Namun yang bersama Ryeowook saat itu hanya beberapa orang saja. Ryeowook harus menemukan mereka semua dan membawa mereka kembali dalam jangka waktu yang sudah di tentukan.

Bahkan dalam tidurnya Ryeowoook merasa seolah di tekan. Ia harus melewati hukuman ini sendirian dan merepotkan Yesung.

"Khhhh..."

Ryeowook benar-benar merasa seseorang menekannya. Namun rasanya terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya. Hanya beberapa saat saja kemudian ia memilih memeluk bantal sofa lebih erat lagi.

Itu bukan hanya sebuah perasaan. Tapi manusia langit itu memang sedang di cium oleh Yesung. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran _namja_ berkepala besar itu. Ia mencium bibir Ryeowook kemudian membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya. Karena mengingat Ryeowook sering merobek pakaian dengan keadaan sayapnya membuat Yesung meminta Ryeowook melapisi tubuhnya hanya dengan selimut saat malam hari. Setidaknya saat berada di apartemen ia bisa menghemat pakaian.

Yesung memperhatikan kedua sayap mungil Ryeowook yang terus mengepak pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian menutup kembali tubuh Ryeowook. "Percuma saja. Apa mungkin harus dalam keadaan sadar ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Yesung mematikan laptopnya kemudian memindahkan Ryeowook ke dalam kamarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook di sofa panjang dan dirinya sendiri kini tidur di tempat tidurnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan malam kemarin. Kamar Yesung bersebelahan dengan dapur saat keluar pintu kamar akan masuk ke pintu dapur. Maka kalau saat terbangun Ryeowook segera ke dapur sepertinya tali pengikat mereka tidak terlalu saling menarik dan menyakiti satu sama lain. Apartemen Yesung terbilang minimalis. Namun ruang tamu yang terpisah dari kamar mengakibatkan Ryeowook harus menemani Yesung hingga larut. Antara kamar dan ruang tamu dibatasi sebuah ruangan kecil berisikan beberapa lemari yang tersusun atas buku-buku.

≠**Ý≠**

_Perjalanan yang telah dimulai maka harus diakhiri._

_Semoga langkah pertama ini membawamu untuk mulai bergerak._

_Bermula dari langkah di sini._

"Arghhhh~"

Brugh

Yesung berteriak kesakitan. Dalam detik itu juga _namja_ tampan itu segera bangun dan terjatuh ke lantai. Rasa sakit itu kemudian hilang saat ia sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di kamarnya. _Namja_ bermata obsidian itu melangkah cepat ke luar kamar. Dilihatnya Ryeowook terduduk di depan pintu apartemen masih dengan selimut di tubuhnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu masih memegang bagian dadanya.

Padahal jarak keduanya sudah berada begitu dekat saat Yesung melangkah dan berjongkok di depan Ryeowook.

"_Appo_~" lirih Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung yang sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi sedikit bingung melihat Ryeowook. Meraka sudah berdekatan tapi kenapa Ryeowook masih merasa sakit bahkan ia menangis. Jemari mungil Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook. "Aku tidak jauh darimu, katakan bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Sesak~"

"Sesak?" tanya Yesung bingung. Ryeowook masih menutup erat matanya.

"Cari mereka Tuan~" lirih Ryeowook pelan. Ia benar-benar memohon kali ini.

_"Satu dari mereka merasakan sedih mendalam. Kau akan merasakannya juga maka cepatlah temukan dia terlebih dahulu kemudian bawa dia kembali terlebih dahulu."_

Ryeowook ingat apa yang dikatakan Ratu padanya. Ibunya sendiri memberikan perasaan sedih itu pada Ryeowook agar ia tahu siapa yang harus di kembalikan terlebih dahulu. Perasaan sedih manusia langit karena berada di Bumi namun tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali ke SM Town.

"Dia pasti sedang kebingungan saat ini~" ucap Ryeowook pelan. Jemari lentiknya masih di genggam oleh Yesung.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau masih sakit?" tanya Yesung memiringkan kepalanya menatap Ryeowook yang masih menunduk. Dan perlahan _yeoja_ manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah tidak lagi," ucap Ryeowook perlahan berdiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Ddrrrttttt

Getaran ponsel di tangan Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu menatap bingung layar ponselnya yang menampakkan panggilan dari Siwon namun segera mengangkatnya.

_"Yesung-ah? Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"_

Suara panik Siwon terdengar begitu cepat membuat Yesung harus mencerna ucapannya.

"A-apa?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu sembari membantu Ryeowook berdiri dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa.

_"Sungmin koma kembali. Ia harus segera di operasi. Aku... Aku tidak bisa bimbingan hari ini. Bisakah kau sendirian? Aku minta maaf padamu."_

"Aku mengerti... Sebaiknya kau jaga Sungmin saja. Nanti sore aku ke tempatmu. Akan kusampaikan juga masalahmu pada Tuan Oh..."

_"Terima kasih banyak Yesung-ah..."_

Tuttt tuttt

Panggilan itu terputus. Yesung segera duduk di sebelah Ryeowook yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Jemari lentik _yeoja_ itu kini bertautan.

"Masih sesak?"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yesung. "Kita harus mencarinya sekarang."

Kali ini Yesung yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih terlalu pagi," ucapnya melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul setelah lima pagi.

Kwkkkkk kwwkkkkk

"Bahkan suara angsa masih terdengar," ucap Yesung kali ini mengarah ke jendela apartemennya.

Memang tidak jauh dari apartemen Yesung ada sebuah jembatan. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali saat musim seperti ini angsa-angsa akan bermigrasi dan beristirahat sejenak di sana. Yesung sudah biasa mendengarnya kadang juga kalau sudah terbangun ia akan berlari keluar dan melihat angsa-angsa itu.

"Angsa?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit bingung.

Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya bingung dan menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya._ 'Apa dia tidak tahu angsa?'_batin Yesung menatap ke arah Ryeowook.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya? Mereka juga memiliki sayap sepertimu. Warnanya juga putih," jelas Yesung singkat.

Awalnya Ryeowook terlihat ragu namun kemudian ia mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang tadi dirasanya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya pakai terlebih dahulu bajumu baru pergi keluar," saran Yesung cepat.

Perjalan yang telah dimulai. Pagi hari yang telah membangunkan dua manusia itu kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen. Loby yang terlihat sepi. Pintu kaca gedung yang sudah mulai dibersihkan oleh petugas. Beberapa pelayan sudah siap dan suara bisik-bisik terdengar di telinga keduanya.

"Rrrrrr..."

Ryeowook menatap kearah Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Sepertinya mereka terlalu pagi. Apalagi udara juga masih begitu dingin. "kau kedinginan?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. _Yeoja_ manis itu menggunakan celana pendek dan juga kaos tipis. Ia masih membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak merasa dingin dengan udara pagi ini. Ia melepaskan selimut di tubuhnya dan memasangkannya ke tubuh Yesung dengan sedikit berjinjit karena tinggi Yesung melebihinya. "Pakailah ini."

"_Mwo? Aigoo_~ kau itu _yeoja_. Kau saja yang pakai. Kalau kau sakit aku repot membawamu ke rumah sakit nanti."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak akan kedinginan karena udara seperti ini," Ryeowook memamerkan deretan giginya. Melihat itu Yesung sedikit berfikir. Ia menarik tubuh Ryeowook mendekatinya. Membalut tubuh mereka dengan selimut kemudian berjalan berdua. "Begini lebih baik."

_"Hangat~"_

"Apa?" Yesung yang tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Ryeowook beberapa saat lalu memiringkan kepala untuk sedikit bisa melihat wajah mungil disebelahnya itu.

"Hah? Aku baru tahu tubuh manusia Bumi itu begitu hangat," ucap Ryeowook jujur saat lengan Yesung melingkar dileher dan menyentuh kulitnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Ryeowook.

≠**Ý≠**

Drap drap

"Wuaahhhhh mereka banyak sekali~"

Suara langkah kaki Ryeowook diikuti dengan teriakan _yeoja_ manis itu.

Grep

Sebelum melangkah begitu jauh, Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuat pemiliknya harus berhenti berlari.

"Yakk!"

Slap

"_Aigoo~"_ baru saja menggunakan pakaian itu dan kau merobeknya lagi," ucap Yesung menepuk kepalanya pelan. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu namun ia kesal karena Yesung mengatakan itu padanya.

"_Mianhae_~" ucapnya namun masih terdengar nada kesal.

"Jangan berlari terlalu jauh dariku. Apa kau tidak lelah merasa sakit? Dan lagi angsa-angsa itu bisa kabur mendengar teriakanmu," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook membalik badannya dan menetap sekumpulan angsa yang kini sedang minum. Mendengar penjelasan Yesung membuat _yeoja_ itu mengerti.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuh mereka?" pinta Ryeowook memegang tangan Yesung. Ia seperti seorang anak kecil lima tahun yang akan meminta dibelikan permen kepada ayahnya. Dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek, mata coklat caramel yang terlihat cerah, dua gelembung di pipinya, kemudian bibir bawah yang digigit begitu lembut. Perlahan sayapnya juga mengecil.

"Mereka tidak tersentuh dengan mudah Wook-ie... Mereka ke sini hanya untuk beristirahat karena lelah terbang semalaman. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengepakkan sayapnya lalu kembali pada rute mereka menuju tempat baru."

Ryeowook hanya diam menatap dan mendengarkan penjelasan Yesung. Tangannya tidak melepaskan tangan Yesung. Ia masih menggenggamnya dan sedikti mendongakkan wajah menatap _namja_ tampan itu memperhatikan angsa-angsa liar di dekat mereka.

"Apa kau juga bisa terbang?" tanya Yesung menunduk menatap Ryeowook yang masih melihatnya. Sepasang alis _yeoja_ manis itu bertautan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Kalaupun bisa aku tidak akan sanggup mengangkat tubuh Tuan," sindir Ryewoook cepat. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan mendudukkan diri di semen dingin.

Melihat itu Yesung melingkarkan selimut pada tubuh Ryeowook. Sebelumnya ia mengintip sayap mungil Ryeowook yang masih mengibas. Ia duduk disebelah Ryeowook kemudian menghapus jarak keduanya.

"Kau tahu..."

Mendengar Yesung akan bicara kembali membuat Ryeowook menatapnya lagi. Jarak wajah keduanya hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Angsa-angsa liar itu terbang kemanapun mereka mau tapi selalu saja bersama-sama. Tidak satupun dari mereka terpisah..."

"Tidak sama seperti kami, kami terpisah," ucap Ryeowook memotong perkataan Yesung membuat _namja_ itu menatapnya.

Chup

"Tuan~" lirih Ryeowook pelan saat Yesung menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mengecup bibir Ryeowook membuat tubuh mungil itu sedikit terperosok ke belakang.

Chup

"Hpmhhh," Yesung menarik tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan kembali menciumnya. Menekan kepala mungil itu dan menyapu bibir bawah Ryeowook.

"Tuan~" ucap Ryeowook sedikit tertahan.

Dugh

Ryeowook berhasil mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh. Ia terlihat marah namun sayap di punggungnya tidak membesar. Tetap pada ukuran semula.

"_Mianhaeyo~"_

Yesung meminta maaf pada Ryeowook. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Kenapa Tuan melakukannya? Tuan membuatku sulit bernafas," ucap Ryeowook masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat karena Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu menggaruk kepalanya pelan. _'Ternyata sama saja. Sayap itu tidak juga hilang,'_ batin Yesung menyadari dipunggung Ryewoook masih mengepak sayap berukuran kecil.

"Aku pikir kalau aku menciummu sayap itu akan hilang. Seperti dongeng-dongeng yang aku baca. Putri salju akan sadar saat dicium pangeran, cinderella..."

Yesung menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Ryeowook menatap dan mendengarkan ucapannya. Ryeowook tidak akan tahu dongen apa yang telah dibaca oleh Yesung. Dongeng seperti itu tidak ada di SM Town.

"Lupakan saja... Aku minta maaf padamu. Kau tidak marahkan?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "_Umma _sering mengecup bibirku. Tapi tidak menyakitiku," ucap Ryeowook polos.

Tanpa mereka sadari angsa-angsa liar itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Mereka telah membentuk formasi dan terbang di langit.

"Mereka sudah pergi," gumam Yesung pelan.

"Mereka selalu bersama, bahkan saat terbang di langit. Berbeda dengan kami... Kami terpisah..." Ryeowook mengulang kembali ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan _yeoja_ itu. Saat mengerti Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook mendekat kearahnya. "Kau bersamaku sekarang."

Pagi itu... Keduanya berjalan kembali ke gedung apartemen Yesung. Jalanan yang mulai tampak beberapa orang berlari dipagi hari. Toko-toko mulai menimbulkan decitan karena pemiliknya mulai membuka pintu-pintu besi itu.

Rasanya lebih manis dari apa yang Yesung rasakan tadi malam.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Siwon kembali berdiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah delapan jam sejak Sungmin tiba-tiba diputus masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Ia menghadap kaca buram yang menghalangi penglihatannya terhadap sosok sepupu yang sudah bersamanya beberapa tahun ini. Siwon menatap Adik kandung Sungmin. Sejak Sungmin diputus memasuki ruang operasi _namja_ kurus itu telah duduk di kursi koridor. Tidak jauh dari keduanya berdiri _namja_ berambut ikal.

"Hahh~" Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Dia yang paling tua di antara mereka berdua, dia juga yang punya keputusan.

Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu berdiri dari posisinya yang berjongkok. Ia berdiri di sebelah Siwon "Kenapa lama sekali _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memegang pintu bercat putih itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."Ucap Siwon cepat. "Sungmin sudah melewati dua tahun ini." tambahnya kemudian.

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menekan bibirnya kemudian memaksa membentuk sebuah senyum. "Aku tahu itu. Sungmin-_hyung_ harus bisa melewatinya."

Cklek

Pintu dibuka dan disusul dengan suara decitan membuat ketiganya sadar. Mereka segera menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi Sungmin. Seorang dokter membuka maskernya dan tersenyum menatap ketiganya. Sedang yang lain berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hmm Siwon_-ah,_ aku bisa bicara denganmu? Kau saudaranya kan? Ayahnya mempercayakan Sungmin padamu."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan dibelakang dokter namun sebelumnya Siwon menatap adik Sungmin dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Dia Akan lebih baik lagi kalau kalian menjaganya saat aku pergi sebentar," ucap Siwon pelan. Sepasang lesung pipi muncul dan terlihat begitu menawan ketika ia tersenyum.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di depan Dokter. Mencoba mendengar penjelasan dokter mengenai kondisi Sungmin.

"...Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia trus mencoba bertahan. Tapi percayalah ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Kami hanya membuat jantungnya trus berdetak namun otaknya sudah lumpuh. Ini sama saja dengan memaksanya."

"Aku mengerti akan hal itu. Sulit untuk kalian mempertahankannya. Tapi aku mohon sembuhkan dia. Setidaknya lihatlah kedua orang itu tadi, mereka punya harapan untuk _yeoja_ itu. Aku mohon padamu Dokter."

Dokter tua itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Siwon seolah _namja_ tampan itu adalah anaknya. "Kami akan berusaha mencobanya trus. Bisakah kalian tidak berhenti berharap?" pinta dokter itu.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

"Tuan sudah janji mau mencarinya... Kenapa malah ke sini? Tempat ini bau!"

"Tenanglah sebentar. Kau tidak ingin merobek pakaianmu itu kan? Jangan membuat masalah di tempat ramai Wook-ie."

"Tuan yang membawaku ke sini... Ayolah Tuan kita pergi~" pinta Ryeowook trus saja menahan kesalnya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin sayapnya keluar dan dilihat banyak manusia Bumi. Tapi Ryeowook menutup tubuhnya dengan kain tebal yang cukup hangat. Setidaknya ia terlihat seolah sedang menghangatkan diri padahal mencoba mengantisipasi sayapnya yang bisa saja membesar.

Keduanya kini trus saja bicara tanpa henti di koridor rumah sakit. Yesung tidak sepenuhnya melanggar janjinya untuk mencari para pangeran dan puteri penerus bangsawan kerajaan langit. Ia sudah membawa Ryeowook berkeliling dan tidak mendapatkan hasil. sekarang ia hanya membawa Ryeowook menemui Siwon sebentar.

Dugh

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak?" tanya Ryeowook yang sebelumnya berjalan dibelakang Yesung. Karena sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang di rumah sakit Ryeowook tidak menyadari kalau Yesung berhenti membuat ia menabrak _namja_ tampan itu.

"Siwon-ah? Kau tidak? Kenapa?" Yesung berlari mendekati Siwon yang baru keluar dari ruang dokter.

"Sungmin-_hyung_... Dia... Hahh~" Siwon memegang kedua pundak Yesung meminta _namja_ tampan itu bisa menopang tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Yesung.

"Duduklah dulu. Kau bisa katakan sesuatu padaku."

"_Anio._ Kita kembali ke ruangan Sungmin. Operasinya baru sudah selesai _hyung_. Mereka bertiga pasti menungguku."

"Bertiga? Kau bilang Sungmin hanya tinggal bersama adiknya saja?"

"Ohh Ne... Aku juga baru melihat _namja_ itu dua hari ini. Tapi dia bilang kalau teman Sungmin sejak lama. Ia tahu banyak hal tentang Sungmin dan aku percaya mereka adalah teman yang begitu dekat." jelas Siwon tanpa menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bimbinganmu hari ini _hyung_?"

"Seperti biasa... Masih perlu revisi di tiap bagian. Aku harus menambah dataku lagi nanti."

Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook saat sadar _yeoja_ itu sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan orang-orang disekitar rumah sakit tanpa melihat jalan. Tentu saja Yesung tidak ingin ia berpisah jalan dengan Ryeowook.

Ketiganya sampai di koridor tempat ruangan Sungmin. Siwon melangkah lebih dulu diikuti oeh Ryeowook dan Yesung. Hampir setengah jam Siwon bicara dengan Dokter dan meninggalkan mereka menjaga Sungmin.

"Kyu?" lirih Ryeowook pelan saat melihat sosok _namja_ berambut ikal yang melapisi tubuhnya dengan mantel abu-abu yang hanya memperlihatkan sepatu coklatnya saja.

"Hm?" Yesung menoleh menatap Ryeowook saat mendengar gumaman _yeoja_ manis disebelahnya itu.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Ryeowook cukup keras menyadarkan orang yang dipanggilnya.

Kyuhyun!

Salah satu manusia langit yang dicari Ryeowook kini duduk beberapa meter darinya. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu menoleh menatap Ryeowook. Ia sedikit terkejut namun kemudian berusaha menutupinya.

"Dia salah satunya?" tanya Yesung sedikit berbisik dan Ryeowook segera mengangguk cepat. _Yeoja_ manis itu melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Karena tangannya masih di genggam Yesung membuat _namja_ di sebelahnya itu ikut tertarik dan berjalan mendahului Siwon.

"_No-Noona_? Ka-kau sampai di sini juga? Hah! Kau bisa bantu aku? Tolong sembuhkan Sungmin-ie... Aku mohon padamu. Kulakukan apapun permintaanmu."

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu berlutut memegangi kaki Ryeowook.

"Ukhh~" kembali Ryeowook memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bukankah ia berada begitu dekat dengan Yesung.

"Wook-ie?" panggil Yesung memegangi Ryeowook agar _yeoja_ manis itu tidak jatuh ke lantai. Ryeowook memegang erat lengan tangan Yesung. Berusaha menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sesak lagi~" lirih Ryeowook pelan. _Yeoja_ manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Yesung menatap ke arah lantai mendapati Kyuhyun kini masih memohon pada Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan _yeoja_ manis itu merasakan sakit. Saat ingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi membuat Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat. "Tenanglah... Katakan sesuatu pada _namja_ ini. Minta dia berhenti memohon padamu. Kau kesakitan karena perasaan _namja_ ini. Wook~" bisik Yesung pelan. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung. Ia mengangguk pelan. Mencoba menahan sakitnya kemudian melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Berjongkok dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

_"Mianhae_ Kyu... Jangan menangis lagi. Aku kesakitan karena tangismu. Bicaralah baik-baik denganku."

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air matanya. Siwon yang melihat itu menatap bingung pada mereka. Begitu juga dengan adik Sungmin.

"Kita bicarakan di luar saja."

Yesung menuntun Ryeowook keluar dan diikuti Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya _namja_ tampan pemilik sepasang obsidian kembar itu bicara dengan Siwon.

"Dia saudara Ryeowook~" bisik Yesung membuat Siwon mengangguk paham. Mungkin saja ada masalah keluarga jadi dia tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur.

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

"Aku ke sini untuk membawamu kembali ke gerbang langit."

Ryeowook bicara langsung pada Kyuhyun. Ketiganya kini berada di atap gedung rumah sakit. Begitu sepi dan hanya ada beberapa jemuran kain dan selimut di sana. tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan mereka.

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu menatap ke arah Ryeowook "Mwo?" sepasang sayap milik Ryeowook keluar membuat Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namun ia membiarkan Ryeowook menyelesaikan masalahnya. "Aku memintamu menyembuhkannya bukan membawaku kembali."

"Yakk Kyuhyun-ah! Aku yang membuka gerbang langit karena taruhan bodoh itu. Aku yang bertanggung jawab akan kalian. Kalau aku terlambat mengembalikan kalian semua, maka hukumannya akan di tambah. Kau jangan bodoh Kyu!"

"Orang terhormat sepertimu memang tidak akan mengerti. Aku mencintainya _noona_. Aku ingin dia menyadari kalau aku berada begitu dekat dengannya saat ini."

"Ukhh~" Ryeowook kembali merasakan sakit saat Kyuhyun menangis kembali. Beruntunglah Yesung segera menopang tubuh mungilnya. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa Kyu. Sejak kecil aku sudah mematuhi semua peraturan yang ada di Langit. Kau baru dua hari bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kau bicara tentang cinta untuk dia yang belum pernah melihatmu. Apalagi kalau dia tahu tentangmu."

"Dia tahu semua tentangku!"

Degh

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Tidak mungkin _yeoja_ yang terbaring itu mengetahui tentangnya. Apalagi tentang manusia langit. Bahkan Ryeowook hanya bercerita sedikit kepada Yesung.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dua tahun lalu aku pernah melintasi gerbang langit. Hahahh~" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Membiarkan angin menerpa kulit pucatnya dan sayapnya terbentang. Berbeda dengan sayap Ryeowook yang kini sudah kembali mengecil.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara aku bisa sampai ke sini dan bertemu dengan Sungmin. Saat itu ia sehat dan bermain denganku. Aku mengatakan semua kepadanya. Ia tidak percaya namun prajurit SM Town menemukan aku dengan cepat dan memisahkan kami. Saat itu aku berjanji akan bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan melintasi gerbang langit kembali. Aku berjanji padanya yang telah kutinggal. Kau mengerti? Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti kan?"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti Kyu. Yang aku tahu harus membawamu kembali dengan memasangkan benda ini pada tangan kalian."

"Aku akan memakainya kalau sudah waktunya. Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook menatap kaget karena Kyuhyun mengambil untaian tali berwarna hijau yang diperlihatkan Ryeowook dan menyimpannya di dalam saku jelana jeans yang dipakai _namja_ berambut ikal itu. Kyuhyun memakai kembali mantelnya saat sayapnya kembali mengecil seperti milik Ryeowook.

"Kyu!" saat Ryeowook ingin menghentikan Kyuhyun dan berniat memaksa _namja_ itu kembali. Saat itu Yesung menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi bisakah kau biarkan dia tetap di sini beberapa saat? Setidaknya sampai Sungmin sadar dan bicara dengannya. Bukankah dia bilang hanya ingin agar Sungmin menyadari keberadaannya saja?"

"Tapi dia harus segera kembali."

"Akan ada waktunya Ryeowook-ah."

"Tuan~"

"Percayalah padanya," pinta Yesung dengan begitu lembut.

Kenapa _namja_ tampan itu begitu bijaksana? Dia benar-benar tumbuh sebagai _namja_ dewasa yang begitu perhatian dan juga sabar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook mencoba mengikuti saran yang diberikan Yesung. Besoknya mereka kembali ke rumah sakit. Memastikan Kyuhyun tidak menghidar dari Ryeowook. Namun Sungmin belum juga sadarkan diri. Saat ini hampir sama seperti sebelumnya. Beberapa dokter kembali memeriksa Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu kembali kritis.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya lagi. Siwon-ah..."

"Aku tahu itu Dokter~"

Suara Siwon terdengar parau.

"_Noona_~"

Suara tangisan adik kandung Sungmin kini berlari masuk.

Seorang _namja_ berambut ikal masih betah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan. Pandangannya kosong. Rasanya tubuhnya mati rasa, ia bahkan belum mengatakan perasaannya. "Min-ie?" lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

Ryeowook dan Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan nafas mereka. Rasanya dada Ryeowook sedikit sesak dikarenakan perasaan sedih yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia yang harus merasakan sakit seperti ini? Mungkin ini hukuman untuk pembuat masalah sepertinya. Ryeowook terlalu keras kepala. Padahal ia sudah mematuhi setiap aturan negri langit. Setiap peraturan di SM Town selalu ditaatinya dengan baik. Ia mencoba menjadi seorang putri kerajaan seperti seharusnya.

Kyuhyun berlari ke luar ruangan. Langkah menuntun manusia langit itu kembali ke atas gedung rumah sakit. Berteriak sekencang yang ia mampu. Ryeowook yang melihat itu menarik Yesung untuk menyusulnya.

"Kau! Bukankah kau penerus kerajaan? Kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan? Kau mampu membuatnya sadar."

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu Kyu! Tapi aku bukan tabib kerajaan. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Berhentilah menangis, aku juga merasa sakit Kyu!" rintih Ryeowook yang kembali merasakan sesak. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Kalau ia tidak bertindak bodoh dan tidak membuka gerbang langit tentu hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Mereka tidak akan kabur, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengalami ini. Tentu saja itu semua hanya keinginan yang tidak mungkin kembali terjadi.

"KYUHYUN!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook sontak berteriak. Kedua tangan mereka menggapai Kyuhyun. Darah kental mengalir begitu saja.

Mereka memang manusia langit. Tetap saja seorang manusia yang memiliki sayap di punggungnya juga bisa merasa sakit. Darah berwarna merah kental namun tidak berbau amis seperti manusia bumi kini mengalir mengotori beberapa kain yang dijemur di dekat mereka.

"Lebih baik seperti ini saja."

"Anak bodoh~"

Perlahan cahaya matahari yang berkilauan menghapus pandangan mereka berdua. Bulir cahaya yang berterbangan dan...

"Salju~"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya selesai. Satu manusia langit ketemu...

Bisakah Kyuhyun kembali ke gerbang Langit dan tinggal di SM Town lagi

Aku berharap kalian membacanya lalu menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak. Di Review oke ^^

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
